


3 AM: Part One

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: 3AM [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Sam, First Dates, Hand Jobs, Human Gabriel, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your classic- boy meets boy, boy teases boy for his shopping choices, they end up on a date- story</p><p>------</p><p>“Ok. What’s your favorite ice cream, maybe we can work out from there?”</p><p>The guy shrugged, “I actually don’t eat ice cream much. I get fro-yo sometimes, usually the all-natural fruit ones.” </p><p>Gabe’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t believe his ears. Was this guy serious? He realized he was staring again. </p><p>“Sorry, I think I blacked out there for a second. I thought you said you don’t eat ice cream.” Gabe shuddered. </p><p>The guy looked sheepish. “When I was a kid I liked strawberry.” He shrugged again. </p><p>Gabe chuckled and shook his head. “Ok. Ok. Geez, I am so glad you found me. That poor girl would never have known what hit her.” He said, smiling again.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started based on a prompt from [DestielFanFicPrompts](http://destielfanficprompts.tumblr.com): I somehow always get you as a cashier at Walmart and its always when i'm buying the weirdest shit at the weirdest time, "a head of lettuce at 3am?" "its a long story" AU - but then it kind of had a mind of its own....
> 
> Part One informs Part Two and visa versa but each can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Not beta'd

Gabe sighed as he pushed the box laden cart down the aisle. This was not his favorite part of the job, truth be told. He hated the cold more than anything. He could already feel his skin prickling as the air near the freezer cases seeped through his uniform. His eyes swept over the bright packages inside, the labels taunting him: rocky road, triple fudge, moo-lennium crunch, birthday cake. His mouth watered. Ice cream was his favorite food, maybe his favorite thing, in the entire world and having to stare at it for thirty minutes while he restocked was torture. Sure he got to scope out the new flavors and decide which ones he wanted to try (usually all of them except the ones with raisins – whoever said that raisins were natures candy was a crazy person) but he still didn’t get to have any until he went home – or more often than not, until payday. Ice cream didn’t last long in his apartment. He sighed again, pressing two fingers to the chilled glass door and mentally promising a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough that he would be back for it on Friday, before starting on the first box. 

Twenty minutes later he was at that uncomfortable stage where he was hot from exertion and cold from the freezers at the same time. His fingers were numb and his bangs kept falling into his eyes. He should never have listened to his brother and gotten a haircut. As he went to lift another box he saw a customer come into the aisle. Going along with protocol he looked up flashing his standard customer service smile. 

His smile faltered when his eyes connected with the man. He was tall, much taller than Gabe, with broad shoulders, well defined forearms, and large hands. Gabe felt his stomach flip just looking at those hands. A parade of thoughts cycled through his mind all centered around those hands being on, around, or in him in some way. Lifting his gaze up he saw that the guy had a handsome face, strong jaw, and medium length brown hair. He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared into the case. Gabe’s eyes dropped to his hands again, noticing the guy wasn’t pushing a cart or even carrying a hand basket. He had those beautiful long fingers wrapped around his items, effortlessly it seemed. 

He cleared his throat. “Need some help?” he said cheerfully. His smile was genuine this time. 

The guy jumped a little. “Sorry, I was lost in thought,” he said, giving Gabe a quick once over. Gabe tried not to fidget under his hazel eyed gaze. “Yeah actually, I do. Do you like ice cream?” 

A laugh broke its way out of Gabe before he could stop himself. “Do I ever!” he said setting down his box cutter and approaching the man. 

He really was tall. 

The guy laughed with a smile on his face. Sweet Mary and Joseph, he had dimples! Gabe had to tamp down his excitement. _He’s just a customer,_ he kept telling himself. 

“Ok, so my roommate just got dumped and I’m trying to cheer her up,” he said, lifting a box of wine in one hand and a box of bandaids with the Avengers on them in the other. 

Gabe raised an eyebrow at the bandaids and the guy blushed. 

“Uh she’s kind of a nerd. She loves anything with the Avengers on it,” he said looking down for a second. “Anyway, I was thinking ice cream but there are too many choices. What would you recommend?” He was still blushing, the pink tinge only adding to the puppy dog eyes pointed in Gabe’s direction. 

Inwardly, Gabe swooned. 

After a moment of staring, he realized he should be saying something. “Ok. First, what does she like? Fruit or chocolate?” 

“No clue. Chocolate I guess?”

“Ok. What’s your favorite ice cream, maybe we can work out from there?”

The guy shrugged, “I actually don’t eat ice cream much. I get fro-yo sometimes, usually the all-natural fruit ones.” 

Gabe’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t believe his ears. Was this guy serious? He realized he was staring again. 

“Sorry, I think I blacked out there for a second. I thought you said you don’t eat ice cream.” Gabe shuddered. 

The guy looked sheepish. “When I was a kid I liked strawberry.” He shrugged again. 

Gabe chuckled and shook his head. “Ok. Ok. Geez, I am so glad you found me. That poor girl would never have known what hit her.” He said, smiling again. 

He started pointing out his favorites, giving the guy options. In the end they chose a coffee ice cream with chocolate chunks, salted caramel, cherries, and a fudge swirl because it had a little bit of everything and covered a lot of bases. Gabe wished the guy luck and waved as he left. 

**…………………………………………………………………………………**

A little over a week later and Gabe found himself manning the registers. It was late, well past midnight, and Gabe was drifting in and out, leaning on his elbows and trying to keep his eyes from closing. He didn’t even know why the store was open this late. Sure it was a college town but they didn’t usually get much business past eleven. 

There was a soft cough and Gabe’s eyes shot open. Crap, apparently he’d lost the battle against his eyelids. He straightened up quickly, throwing on a smile. 

“Sorry about that.” he said, looking up. 

His heart jumped. It was the guy, the doesn’t-eat-ice-cream-but-buys-it-for-his-sad-roommate guy. And he’d caught him sleeping on the job, great. Maybe he hadn’t noticed?

“You’re cute when you’re asleep.” The guy said. His face flushed and he looked away for a moment. “Slow night?”

“Always.” Gabe replied, trying to cover his flip flopping emotions. He was embarrassed to be caught sleeping but the guy thought he was cute! “I did it to myself though. I should know better than to stay up all night watching Top Chef reruns, especially before a late shift.” 

The guy chuckled, his dimples showing around his smile. “You like to cook?” He said. 

Gabe nodded and started to ring up the guy’s items: a large bottle of yellow mustard, a box of vegetable ‘hamburger’ patties, and a box of frozen waffles. “Yeah. I love to cook. Well, I prefer baking but cooking is fun too.” He looked down at the items on the conveyor belt, “I take it you don’t cook much?” he said. 

The guy smiled sheepishly and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Yeah, not at the moment. I study a lot, so I don’t really have time, but I like to when I do. Cook, I mean.” 

“Gotcha. What are you studying?”

“Law. At Stanford.” 

Damn, the guy was smart and sexy. 

“Wow, man, that’s really cool. So you’re going to be a lawyer, huh? Defense or uh, prosecution- Is that the word? I’m getting all this from Law and Order.” Gabe said. 

“Yeah that’s the word. I haven’t really decided yet. I’m taking a class on tax law this semester though and I am definitely not doing that.”

“Yeah that sounds boring.” 

The guy nodded, pulling out his wallet. He paused for a moment, looking at the display rack next to the register before tossing down one more item. 

“Beef jerky?” Gabe said before he could stop himself, “Who buys veggie burgers and beef jerky?” 

The guy laughed. It was a good laugh, kind of raspy at the beginning but full in the middle. 

“Fair point. I just like the veggie burgers.” He said with a shrug, “I was a vegetarian for a little while as a kid, mostly to piss off my dad, and I got a taste for them. Plus, beef jerky is awesome. It’s brain food.” 

Gabe smiled. “Nothing against jerky, but ice cream is real brain food.”

The guy smiled again as he swiped his card and pushed buttons.

“How’d that ice cream work out by the way? Did your roommate like it?”

He grinned this time, his dimples showing again. Gabe felt his heart flutter. That smile was a weapon. 

“It was great. She loved it! She said it’s her new favorite actually.” He said. “I’m surprised you remembered.” He looked away again. 

“Well yeah, it’s not every day someone gives me a heart attack by saying they don’t like ice cream.” Gabe said. He did not say, especially when that someone is a sexy fucking giant with dimples and beautiful eyes. 

“I didn’t say I don’t like it. I just said I don’t eat it.”

“A tragedy.” 

“I tried the one you suggested.” He said softly. 

“Yeah? Verdict?”

“It was good. Maybe a little too much going on but it was good.” 

Gabe grinned again. This was getting ridiculous; his cheeks were starting to hurt. 

“Alright, well I better get back to studying.” The guy said, motioning towards the door. 

“Yeah man, have a good night. Eat your brain food!” 

He smiled again and started to walk away. After a few steps he turned back. “I’m Sam by the way.” 

“Gabe.”

“Cool. Night Gabe. See you around.”

“See ya, Sammy!”  


**…………………………………………………………………………………**

Gabe groaned as he looked out the glass doors in the front of the store. He was tired. He had just worked a double shift, filling in when one of the new guys called in sick, and had spent most of the evening restocking shelves. Now this. It was raining, not a light drizzle either, this was a full on downpour. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and looked back towards the registers. He could take a plastic bag - that way at least his stuff wouldn’t get wet. He looked down at his clothes. He had changed out of his uniform, intending to go straight from work to dinner with Luke but now he wished he hadn’t. He debated going back to change into his work clothes again. 

His train of thought came to a halt when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped and the hand pulled away. 

“Oh, sorry man. I didn’t mean to startle you. I thought you saw me, you looked over at the register-“ the voice trailed off. 

It was Sam. Of course it was Sam. He seemed to have a knack for catching Gabe in the moments when he was off his game. Last week he had caught him in an aisle cleaning up tomato sauce someone had spilled. He had had red splatters on his pants and even a smear on his cheek (which Sam had so helpfully pointed out five minutes into their conversation). He took a breath. 

“Hey Sammy-boy. It’s fine. I was just debating building an ark to get out to my car. Wanna help?” 

Sam laughed, his gaze turning to the windows as well. “It’s really coming down out there. It wasn’t this bad when I came in a few minutes ago.” He said. 

“Stocking up in case of a flood?” Gabe joked, “let me guess; kale, tofu-dogs, and ranch dressing? Oh and beef jerky, of course.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Ew man, no. Have you ever tried a tofu-dog? They are horrendous. Although, Kale’s not half bad and well duh, no one hates ranch dressing.” He said, a smile quirking up the corners of his mouth. “Actually I was here for brain food though.” He passed his plastic shopping bag to Gabe, who quirked an eyebrow up at the gesture.

He opened the bag and peeked inside. “Mint chocolate chip and rocky road ice cream?” He said, he drug a hand across his forehead in a mock swoon. “I do declare, I might be experiencing a case of the vapors!” He said his voice high with a faux southern accent. He stumbled, pretending his knees were buckling.

Sam barked a laugh and reached out a hand to steady him. His palm was warm on Gabe’s lower back. 

“You’re an idiot,” Sam said, his cheeks flushing a little. 

Gabe just grinned and righted himself. Sam’s hand lingered for a moment, the feeling of it tingling along Gabe’s spine, before he pulled away. 

“I’ve got this review thing due next week and I’ve been having a hard time staying focused. I thought I’d give sugar a chance,” he said.

“Ah yes, come to the dark side! Well I hope it helps.” Gabe said, looking outside again. He could still feel the ghost of Sam’s hand on him. The rain was a little lighter outside now and the wind had died down.  
“Looks like this might be my chance to get out without drowning.” 

“Do you want to share my umbrella?” Sam said, “I could walk you to your car.” He looked down for a moment. “Unless you just want to make a run for it. I get that.” 

Gabe’s stomach did a little flip. The guy was friendly, sure, but the hand on the back thing and now this? Gabe felt a spark of hope grow in his chest. “Yeah sure, that would be great! I appreciate it.”

Sam smiled again, and Gabe melted a little. He should really give the guy his number; maybe ask him out for a beer. It had been a long time since Gabe had made the moves on anyone but he felt like this time, it might be worth it. 

They left the store, Sam holding a large black umbrella above their heads. Due to the height difference, it was pretty easy to keep them both shielded from the worst of the rain and Gabe made it to his car mostly dry. His pants were wet at the bottoms and he felt the tell-tale cold of a wet sock on one foot but it was still better than it could have been. 

Sam stopped by his driver’s side door, letting him get the key in and unlock it under the shelter of the umbrella. 

“Thanks for your help. I’m meeting my brother and it would have sucked to sit through dinner in wet clothes.” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, been there. It’s the worst.” 

There was a beat of awkward silence. Gabe took a breath, steadying himself. 

“Hey Sam, can I give you my number? Maybe we can hang out sometime, grab a beer or something?” he said. His heart was definitely going faster than normal. _Stay calm,_ he told himself, _even if he says no, it’s no big deal._

“Yeah. That would be great.” Sam said, he shifted foot to foot, “Actually, here.” He switched the umbrella to his other hand so he could dig into his pocket and pulled something out. “I kind of planned to give this to you if I saw you tonight,” he said. He handed Gabe the scrap of paper, blushing. Gabe looked down. It was a phone number and a small note- **Call me if you ever want to hang out, Sam.**

Gabe laughed. He couldn’t help it, it bubbled up from inside him and came sputtering out. “And here I was being all nervous that you would say no. This is adorable and yeah, I will definitely call you.” 

Sam chuckled too, all the awkwardness bleeding away from them both. “Ok good. Well, have a good night. Have fun with your brother.” Sam said. 

Gabe opened his door. “Thanks again, Sam. Now go do your homework! I’ll call you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe sat on a small bench, eating gummy bears and surveying the people as they walked past. He loved this place. The square downtown was centered around the old courthouse building (now a museum) and provided a touch of small town charm, even to a city as big as this one. He saw Sam from far off; his head was easily visible above the rest of the crowd on the sidewalk and he stood. He smoothed the front of his shirt again and smiled when Sam noticed him. 

“Sam-moose!” he said when Sam reached him. 

“Hey Gabe.”

“Gummy bear?” he asked, holding out the bag. 

Sam laughed. “You brought gummy bears on a date?” He reached in the bag and picked out two red ones. Gabe grinned. 

“No. Not to say I wouldn’t though.” He said, with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “I got here early so I went into the candy store. It’s impossible to leave that place without buying something.”

“Yeah, Charlie has dragged me in there on several occasions. It’s always her second stop after the comic book store.” 

“At least one of you has a healthy addiction to sugar.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “So where are we going and why did you tell me to bring quarters?” He patted his pocket with a satisfying jingling sound. 

“You’ll see.” 

Gabe led them off the square, following the sidewalk to its end before turning down a small side street lined with older buildings. Sam followed a little hesitantly, but Gabe turned and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“I’m not going to murder you or anything. Come on.” 

Sam laughed again, “Right. Like you would tell me if you were.” 

Gabe shrugged, conceding the point. He stopped when they reached a bright blue door with a small sign on it; Lucky Gem Game Room. He pushed the door open, holding it so Sam could enter. The sound was the first thing that hit them. Ringing bells, mechanical bleeps, as well as computerized gunfire and explosions all poured out into the street. Sam’s eyes went wide. 

“An arcade? I didn’t even know these things still existed.” He said. His smile was huge, bringing his dimples out again. 

Gabe beamed. He knew this was a good idea. When he had called Sam two days ago he wasn’t really sure how he would react. The kid was a law student, maybe he would think it was childish or something? Gabe had pushed aside his worries though, telling himself that Sam could stand to have a little fun. Plus, with a roommate like Charlie, maybe he was a little dorkier than he let on. 

“Yep! My brother Castiel comes here every time he’s in town. The guy really likes skee-ball. Go figure.”

Sam laughed at that. “Awesome. Charlie is going to freak when I tell her about this.” He said. “Where do we start?” 

Gabe grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the room. The walls were lined with video games, pinball machines, those claw games where you can win a prize, as well as a photobooth. Gabe made a mental note to go back to it if they had time. They turned the corner and stopped in front of a machine. 

“Ok first things first. When getting to know someone I think it’s important to figure out how they would handle certain life threatening situations, should they ever come up.” He said. He pulled a handful of quarters out of his pocket and fed them into the machine. 

“Seriously Gabe? Zombies? You want to know how I would react to the zombie apocalypse?” Sam said a smirk on his lips. 

Gabe nodded seriously. “That’s right Sammich. No dead weight on my zombie survival team. If you wanna stick with me, you have to prove you’re useful” he said, eyeing Sam up and down, “and not just for reaching stuff off of high shelves.” He grabbed the red plastic gun off the machine and pushed it into Sam’s hands, taking the blue one for himself. “Alright Sammy, prove your worth!” 

They blasted their way through three levels before finally being eaten. Sam was a pretty good strategist and a decent shot.

“Ok ok, so you can handle yourself around flesh eating dead guys. I’m impressed.” Gabe said, smiling. “Your turn to choose. What’s next?”

“I’m not sure. Let me look around a bit.” 

They made a circuit of the room in no time, both because it wasn’t very big but also because there were only a handful of people around. Sam finally stopped in front of a racing game and motioned with his hand.

“Let’s see how you would do as a getaway driver.” He said, smirking. 

Gabe laughed. “What, are we going to rob a bank or something?” 

“You never know what the night may hold.”

Gabe grinned and clambered into the plastic seat. He moved the lever and pulled the seat forward, grumbling about the giant that must have sat there before him. When he looked over, Sam had pushed his seat all the way back; his knees still bent a little. Gabe laughed when he noticed it. 

“Damn, you are tall.” He said. 

Sam ducked his head, brushing his hair off of his face. He was blushing a little. 

“It’s not a bad thing Sasquatch.” Gabe said, softer this time. “It just means you’ll never drive my car cause I have my seat just right.” He winked and patted Sam’s hand. 

Sam smiled and chuckled. 

Gabe fed quarters into the machine and they were off, pedals to the floor and steering wheels turning recklessly this way and that. Sam was quiet, jaw clenched in concentration. Gabe groaned and shouted at the other drivers. A chorus of, “Come on!” “Are you serious?” and “Eat my dust!” fell from his lips. Sam laughed at the last one, taking his eyes off the virtual road to glance at Gabe’s face. Gabe grinned at him and deliberately bumped his car into Sam’s. 

“Cheat!” 

“Not cheating, just keeping you on your toes kiddo!” 

They were neck and neck until the last lap. Gabe was distracted by Sam biting his bottom lip, a slip of pink tongue coming out to wet it before biting down again. He watched the motion and felt a warmth growing low in his belly. He imagined kissing those lips, chasing that tongue with his own. He wondered what Sam tasted like. 

Sam whooped loudly when his car crossed the finish line. Gabe’s eyes shot back to the screen but his car was two lengths behind Sam’s. He groaned again. 

“Ok so you’re the official getaway driver.” He said, holding up his hands in defeat. “I’ll make sure to get you a pair of leather half gloves for Christmas.” 

Sam laughed, throwing his head back and exposing the length of his neck. Gabe felt the buzz of arousal again. Sam looked damn good laughing. His face was bright and open. Gabe was mesmerized. 

“Though honestly, with the size of your hands – I could probably get normal gloves and they’d end up half gloves on you.” He said with a cheeky smile. 

Sam laughed again, shaking his head. “Hey now, don’t make fun of my hands. I’ve been told they are one of my best features.” His voice dropped a little, a hint of suggestion in his tone. 

“Those people would be right, kiddo. You’re hands are hot.” Gabe said, matching Sam’s tone, “That’s actually the first thing I noticed about you.” 

Sam glanced down at his hands resting against the steering wheel. “I noticed your eyes.” He said softly.  
They sat that way for a moment, both avoiding the other ones gaze. Gabe finally broke the silence. 

“How about that beer?” 

“Sounds good.” 

**……………………………………………………………………**

The sun had set while they were inside and now the square was lit by streetlights and the light filtering out of large windows in many of the shops. They made their way around the square, bumping shoulders and stealing glances at one another. At some point their hands brushed and Sam closed his around Gabe’s. Sam’s palm was warm and rough against his, their fingers interlocked. 

When they reached the bar two blocks over, Gabe held the door open and then lead the way to the counter. Each man ordered a beer, before making their way outside. The majority of the bar was outdoor space, with a covered area for darts and pool as well as a stage and a section of booths surrounding tables with small fire pits in the center. A local band was setting up on the stage, laughing and tuning their instruments. They chose a booth; far enough away from the stage that they could still hear each other talk when the band started. The fire pit was cold at the moment, due to the warm weather most likely, but the booth was cozy anyway. Strings of small white lights lined the fence and draped across the area from the fence to the roof over the stage. They sat close enough that Gabe could feel the firmness of Sam’s thigh even through two layers of denim and it took everything in him to resist the urge to run his hand over it. 

“Do you know this band?” Sam asked, sipping his beer. 

Gabe shook his head. “Nope. But I’ve been here a few times and the band has always been decent. If not, we can go somewhere else.” 

Sam nodded. He ran his fingers down the bottle, tracing the droplets of condensation. “No, it’s fine. Even if they suck, this is nice.” He said, making eye contact. Gabe smiled at those warm hazel eyes. They reminded him of toffee or a dark caramel. 

“Ok so, what do you do for fun?” he said, taking a long pull from his beer. 

Sam shook his head, “not much lately. I study most of the time. Charlie ropes me into watching movies sometimes and my friend Ash drags me out to a bar once a month.” He chuckled a little. “Nothing like this though. He likes seedy dive bars; the kind of places where you are as likely to get in a fight as to take someone home.” 

Gabe smirked around the mouth of his bottle. “Yeah, I know places like that.” 

Sam nodded. “What about you?” 

“Well, I work a lot. I don’t get out much, kind of like you, only when my friends drag me out. I watch TV, mostly cooking shows, movies too, and I bake.”

“Your hobby is baking? Is that because of your sugar addiction or is it the other way around?”

“Chicken or the egg?” he said, shrugging and taking another drink. “All I know is, the addiction is in full swing and I don’t ever see it slowing down.” 

“You’ll have to bake for me sometime.” Sam said. He took another swig from his bottle, a slight flush running up his neck. 

“I’d love to. What’s your poison Samshine? Please don’t tell me you don’t have a favorite kind of baked deliciousness, I don’t know if I can handle it.” He bumped their shoulders together good naturedly.

Sam smiled and let out a small laugh. “Uh I like lemon?” He said, a note of hesitance in his voice, “Lemon bars, lemon pound cake, whatever.” 

Gabe nodded, automatically running through a list of recipes in his head; lemon bars, lemon meringue pie, lemonade cupcakes, lemon cake balls. 

“Lemon. Ok, I can totally do lemon.”

The band started to play. The music was bluesy and the lead singer, a short woman with dark hair and a wry smile, had a beautiful voice – smoky and deep. The voice didn’t exactly fit her appearance, Gabe mused to himself, but maybe that was just because she looked young and the songs made her seem older. They sat in silence and listened. Gabe refreshed their beers. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked, picking up a cardboard standee off the table in front of him. “One perk of this bar is that the pizza place next door delivers here. You can even text in your order. It’s great if you are drunk or just” he looked over at Sam, “comfortable.” 

Sam nodded. “Pizza sounds great. Can it have at least one vegetable on it, please?” 

Gabe grinned, “Sure, Sam. Anything you want.” 

He took his phone out of his pocket and typed out the order message. “Ok, squish in here. We have to send a picture so they know who to bring it to.” 

Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning in so that the line of his body was pressed against Gabe’s side. Gabe was acutely aware of every place their bodies touched, feeling the heat of Sam through his clothes. He wanted to wrap himself up in that heat and find out what was under all those layers. He took a deep breath and held his phone out at arm’s length and then lifted it slightly. 

“Say pizza!” he said, as he snapped the photo. He looked at the screen; Sam looked gorgeous with a bright smile and those damn dimples showing, while Gabe looked a little dazed, only a half-smile on his lips. He chuckled and hit send.

“Let me see.” Sam said, motioning with his free hand. The one around Gabe’s shoulders stayed in place, his hand brushing across Gabe’s bicep in small strokes, sending tingles through his skin. 

Gabe turned the phone and Sam looked at the small screen. “That’s a good one. Send it to me?” Gabe nodded and did just that. Sam smiled when his phone lit up. “Thanks.”

They drank their beers in silence for a while, watching the band. It was comfortable and relaxed and Gabe felt worlds better than he had on any other first date he could remember. He leaned into Sam, letting his head drop onto Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s hand was still brushing his arm, leaving trails of warmth in its wake. 

By the time they finished their beers, the pizza arrived. Gabe paid while Sam slipped off to refresh their drinks. When he came back, he snuggled back up to Gabe, his arm draped across his shoulder again. 

“While I love what you’re doing, it might be hard to eat with your arm like that.” Gabe said, tilting his head in the direction of Sam’s arm. Sam shrugged. 

“I’ll manage.”

He picked up a slice of pizza one handed, using his long fingers to fold it almost in half before he brought it to his mouth. 

“Damn, that’s good pizza.” He said after swallowing his first bite. Gabe was still watching, focused on Sam’s hand and the smooth curve of his wrist, his own slice balanced on his fingertips. “Thanks for getting one with veggies. Dean always makes fun of me for ordering it. He says rabbit food doesn’t belong on pizza.” Sam rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. 

“Man, he is missing out.” Gabe said, finally taking a bite. He chewed thoughtfully. “I mean, some places put small salads on top of the pizza itself; something spicy like arugula with a simple vinegar and oil dressing. It drips down onto the pizza, soaks into the crust.” He started picturing it in his mind; running through the list of ingredients needed to make it. 

“Wow, man. Do I need to give you a moment?” Sam said, raising an eyebrow. There was a smirk trying to break free from his lips. 

Gabe felt his face flush. “Shut up. I told you I like to cook.” He took another bite.

The hand on Gabe’s arm pulled him in close. “I’m just messing with you. I think it’s awesome that you’re passionate about cooking. I’m really impressed and I haven’t even tasted your food, yet?” he said the last part like a question, a tinge of hope in his voice. 

“Yeah, yet. How about date number two you can come over and ill cook for you?”

Sam nodded around another mouthful of pizza. “Just tell me when and where.” He said. 

Gabe grinned. He felt his heart jump and his stomach clenched with nervous energy. “Awesome” he said. 

They stopped talking, eating happily while stealing looks at one another. Sam’s hand was a firm pressure on his bicep. Gabe turned his head and pressed a kiss to Sam’s knuckles. Sam’s fingers squeezed tighter. They stayed that way for a while, listening to the music and watching each other more than the band. 

When they left, they walked hand in hand to Sam’s car. Sam unlocked the driver’s side door, dropping Gabe’s hand only out of necessity. 

“I’ll call you about dinner.” Gabe said. He watched as Sam turned to face him again. 

“Yeah. Please do. I’m looking forward to it.” He said. Gabe’s eyes flicked to his mouth as Sam spoke. 

There was a beat of silence before Sam took a step towards him. His hand came up to cup Gabe’s cheek. Gabe’s eyes slipped closed when his warm palm made contact. He felt the soft brush of lips against his and sighed. Sam deepened the kiss, one large hand splayed across his lower back to hold him close. Gabe groaned and raised his hands to clutch at Sam’s shirt. 

Sam tasted like beer and garlic and the sweetness of sun dried tomatoes. Gabe thought it was perfect. He flattened his palms against the hard muscle of Sam’s chest and pushed him back against the car door. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe tighter, pulling his body flush against him. The hard line of his cock pressed against Gabe’s hip. Gabe felt his head spin. The kiss was hot, Sam’s body was hotter, and he wanted so much more.

Sam broke the kiss first. “Gabe.” He groaned again, leaning in for another soft press of lips. “We have to stop.” 

Gabe stifled a whine and nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut. He could feel the ghost of Sam’s mouth on his, the arousal still coursing through him. His heart was racing and he felt his cock pressing against the teeth of his zipper. He took half a step back. “Ok, ok.” He said as his fingertips grazed his lips unconsciously. “I’m sorry, I-”

Sam cut him off. “No. Nothing to be sorry about. You are amazing, this whole night was amazing.” His thumb stroked Gabe’s cheek. Gabe opened his eyes. Sam was staring at him, “There you are.” He said softly. Gabe felt his cheeks flush with warmth. “Hey, believe me, I want you too.” Sam’s head tipped back, huffing out a breath, “God Gabe. I can’t even tell you how much. But not tonight, ok?” 

Gabe nodded. He willed his heart to stop racing and he tried to think unsexy thoughts. “Yeah, Sam, Ok.” He said. Sam pushed off the car door, closing the gap again and pulled him into a hug. Gabe stiffened at first but then melted into the embrace. 

“I had a great time.” Sam said softly, “Call me soon, ok?” 

“Absolutely.” 

They broke the embrace, both looking a little disheveled. They watched each other for another moment before Sam groaned and ran a hand across the back of his neck. “Alright, I’m gonna go. I don’t want to but I am.” He opened the car door. “Have a good night, Gabe.” 

Gabe nodded. “You too. Be safe.” He said. He watched as Sam climbed in the car and gave him a small wave as he pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe turned the knob and cranked up his music; Queen belted out of the speakers, Freddie Mercury’s voice filling the small room. He swayed his hips and sang along as he bent to look into the oven. He felt a pang of nervousness as he watched the crust on the lamb bubble and pop. _Maybe he shouldn’t have tried out a new recipe tonight of all nights._ He shook his head, dispersing the thought. The flavor combination was something he was familiar with and he knew it would turn out decent, if not fantastic. 

He clicked the oven light off again and opened the bottle of wine sitting on the counter. He poured himself a small glass, knowing he shouldn’t have too much before Sam got there but wanting a little to settle his nerves. He was more excited than anything. The last date had gone great and the conversations they had had since then had been fun as well as enlightening. He and Sam just clicked. The guy was smart and funny and he genuinely cared about people and could be really sweet. That’s what was making Gabe nervous. He really liked the guy already and it was going to suck if something fucked this up. 

He took a sip of the wine. It wasn’t the best or worst he had ever bought, but it would go well with the lamb. He checked the timer again and then glanced at the clock. He had twelve minutes before he needed to take the lamb out of the oven and only thirty minutes until Sam got here. He took another sip before heading into his bedroom to get changed. 

When the timer buzzed he was in a clean t-shirt and his nicest jeans trying to decide what shoes to wear. He ran back to the kitchen, socks sliding on the linoleum and grabbed the oven mitts. He took one last breath, sent up a small prayer, and opened the oven door. The lamb looked perfect. He pulled it out and set it on the stovetop to rest before returning to his room. He nodded to himself in the mirror, he looked pretty good. In the bathroom he ran his fingertips through the water before combing them through his hair and put on a little cologne. He didn’t use it much but wearing it now, he couldn’t remember why. It smelled great and after looking at the bottle, he told himself he’d have to thank Castiel again for giving it to him. 

He trailed back into the kitchen and ran through his mental checklist. The food looked great; dessert was finished and sitting on the counter under a glass dome. He had decided to go with a recipe he knew by heart, lemon raspberry cheesecake, so he was at least certain that dessert would be delicious. He wiped the counters again, turned the stereo down to a pleasant hum, and checked the clock. Sam would be here any minute. 

Even though he was expecting it, the knock on the door still surprised him. He surveyed the apartment once more as he walked through and opened the door. Sam stood there looking gorgeous as always. He had a six pack in one hand and a bag of gummy bears in the other. 

“I hope this isn’t too cheesy” he said as he handed them both to Gabe. Gabe laughed, his nervousness fading away. 

“No. This is awesome.” He said, he smiled and waved Sam in the door. He was still looking at the gummy bears when Sam spoke. 

“Do I need to take my shoes off?” he said. Gabe looked up. 

“What?”

“You don’t have shoes on. I was wondering if I need to take mine off. Some people are careful about their floors,” he said. 

Gabe looked down at his feet, still in socks, and laughed. He had never made a decision about his shoes; he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. At least he had on a nice pair of (matching) socks. 

“No, you don’t have to, but you can. I was nervous about the food and everything. I guess I kind of forgot?” he said. He smiled sheepishly. 

Sam laughed, his face breaking into one of those dimple studded grins. “That’s adorable.” He said. He kicked his shoes off and toed them into a neat line next to the door. His socks had blue and white stripes on them. “I was nervous too. I think I changed my shirt like six times.” He said, still smiling. 

Gabe chuckled, feeling slightly less embarrassed. “Well you look great. But I bet you would look great in pretty much anything.” He said. 

They stood there for another beat, just looking at one another until Sam finally spoke up. 

“Is this your family?” he said, motioning to the framed photos on the wall. Gabe nodded. 

“Yeah. That’s the whole Novak clan.” 

“Wow. I know you said you had a big family, but wow.” Sam looked over with his eyebrows raised. 

Gabe chuckled. “Yeah, we get that reaction a lot. I have four full siblings, two half siblings, and some cousins who kind of showed up one day and never left.” 

Sam nodded. He was looking at a photo of Gabe and his oldest brothers taken when they were children. He smiled and pointed to the golden haired grinning child with blurry arms in the front of the photo, “That’s you!” 

Gabe laughed. “Yeah. My mom used to get so mad because I was always moving. I don’t think there is one clear picture of me as a kid where I’m not asleep.” 

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me.” Sam said, looking him up and down and smiling. 

“Come on Sasquatch, enough old photos. Living room is this way.” He motioned for Sam to follow as he headed down the hall again. The living room wasn’t very big, it was only a one bedroom apartment after all, but it was cozy. Gabe had an overstuffed sofa, a little too large for the room really but so comfortable he couldn’t get rid of it, as well as a coffee table and bookshelf masquerading as an entertainment center. He had also managed to squeeze in a small dining table, fit for two people, against the back wall. Framed movie posters lined the walls and small knick knacks took up the spaces between books and DVD’s on the bookshelf. The room opened into the small kitchen via a pass through in the shared wall. They both headed that direction. 

“God Gabe, something smells delicious. Can I ask what you made?”

“Sure, Sammy!” He grinned, “We’re having rosemary crusted lamb chops, roasted summer vegetables, and a side salad. Oh, and dessert!”

Sam looked stunned for a moment, “Woah. Really? You made all of that for me? That’s amazing! I was just expecting chicken or burgers or something. I’ve never had lamb before.” He said. He was grinning again. 

Gabe laughed as he poured Sam a glass of wine. “Don’t get ahead of yourself there kiddo. The lamb is a new recipe I’m trying out, so I still have my fingers crossed that it will even be good. We could end up ordering takeout.” 

Sam shook his head, taking a small sip from his glass, “No way! If it’s even half as good as it smells you might never get rid of me.” 

“Well then, here’s rooting for the lamb.” Gabe said, raising his glass towards Sam before taking a sip. A pink tint colored Sam’s cheeks but he didn’t look away. 

Gabe set his glass down. “Ok kiddo, get in here and help make our plates. You serve up the veggies and salad and I’ll cut the lamb.”

Sam nodded, stepping close to Gabe in the small kitchen, and went to his task. The chops were cooked perfectly, still pink on the inside but with a nice crust on the outside. He mentally high-fived himself. He took the plates as Sam handed them to him, putting two chops on each plate. Sam was a big guy and Gabe was pretty certain he had a healthy appetite. 

They headed to the table, plates and glasses in hand, and settled in comfortably. 

“Wow Gabe. Thank you for this, it looks delicious.” Sam said as he sat down and looked over his plate. 

“You’re welcome Sam. I’m happy to have someone to cook for, especially someone who isn’t afraid to be my guinea pig.” 

He took another sip of wine and watched as Sam cut into his lamb. 

“I know I should start with the salad, but I really want to try this. Do you mind?” 

“Not at all kiddo. There are no etiquette rules in my house, just dig in.” 

He glanced at his own plate and felt his stomach twist with nerves again. He took another drink, trying to cover the fact that he was staring, waiting on Sam’s reaction. 

As soon as the first bite was in his mouth, Sam’s eyes closed and he smiled. Gabe felt relief wash through him. Sam took another bite and let out a small moan. Gabe’s heart rate quickened at the sound and he huffed a breath. 

“God, I hope that means you’re sticking around.” Gabe said. Sam’s eyes opened and he blushed again. Gabe was really starting to enjoy the pink tinge on the other man’s cheeks. 

Sam nodded as he swallowed. “Hell yeah. This might be the best thing I’ve ever tasted. You are going to have to kick me out or get a restraining order or something. I am staying put.” He grinned. “How are you at breakfast?”

Gabe winked. “Maybe you’ll get to find out.” 

Sam laughed, the sound making Gabe’s heart flutter in his chest again. Gabe cut into his lamb, looking it over before taking a bite. Sam was right, it was very good. He felt like it could use a dash more salt but the recipe was definitely a keeper. 

They made small talk as they ate. Sam told Gabe about his classes and how Charlie had fallen in love with the arcade when he showed it to her. Gabe smiled at that, patting himself on the back again for making the right decision about taking Sam there. 

“So my brother showed up out of the blue today. He said he missed me and wanted to surprise me.”

Gabe looked at him curiously. “You don’t sound excited.”

“Well, I mean, I love the guy and all but it’s just bad timing. I wish he would have given me some notice. I only saw him for a few hours this afternoon because I had class all morning and then had plans with you tonight.”

“Aw Sammy, we could have rescheduled.” Gabe said. His stomach gave a little jump at the idea of missing out on this evening with Sam. 

“That’s just it. I didn’t want to reschedule.” He smiled softly. Gabe returned it. “He just gets so caught up in his own stuff sometimes, you know? I told him I would see him tomorrow and we could get breakfast before class and have dinner after. I’m sure he found something to do. He’s good at keeping himself entertained.” 

The silence was heavy for a moment. 

“I’m glad you came tonight. I would have been sad to miss this.” Gabe said and the words came out more seriously than he had intended. 

Sam ducked his head but Gabe saw that same small smile cross his lips. Gabe took another drink of his wine, not sure of what else to say.

“My younger brother Castiel does stuff like that to me. He just shows up sometimes, crashes on my couch for a few days, eats all my food, and then disappears again. He’s a writer. He says it helps his process to stay moving, to keep experiencing new things all the time. He actually did get published last year, so I guess it’s working for him.” 

Sam looked up. “Yeah? What does he write, anything I’d know?”

“Maybe? Depends if you read trashy fantasy novels for fun or not.” Gabe laughed, glad the conversation was headed somewhere lighter. “It’s about angels fighting a war in heaven blah blah blah. A lot of family squabbles, fighting for power and that sort of thing.” Sam was nodding across the table from him. “It wasn’t really my cup of tea but it was pretty well written, I’ll give the kid that. Could have used a few sex scenes though.” He winked.

Sam laughed and leaned back in his chair. The tension in his shoulders released again and Gabe was glad to see it. He kept up the lighter mood, telling Sam stories about his brothers. By the end of the meal, they were both laughing and Sam’s foot was running lazily up and down Gabe’s calf, sending warm tingles through him every time. 

When Gabe brought over the cheesecake, Sam’s eyes lit up. “Wow Gabe. I know you said you baked but damn, man. This is fantastic.” 

“Aw shucks kiddo, you really know how to make a girl blush.” He said, batting his eyelashes in an exaggerated way. Sam chuckled. 

The noises Sam made while eating the cheesecake were bordering on pornographic. Gabe had to discreetly adjust himself under the table as he watched Sam’s mouth close over the fork, slowly pulling the tines across his bottom lip with each bite. His tongue darted out to catch a stray crumb and Gabe felt his dick jump at the sight. 

“Ok now you have officially sealed your fate. I am never leaving this apartment.” Sam said halfway through his piece. 

Gabe laughed. “Damn Sammy. Maybe I should have invited you over for our first date. I could have had you pledging your undying devotion to me weeks ago.” He wiggled his eyebrows in Sam’s direction. 

Sam barked a laugh. “Yeah. You should have thought that one out better.” He plucked a raspberry off the top of the cheesecake and popped it into his mouth. 

After they finished their dessert, they moved to the overstuffed couch, falling into its soft embrace easily. Gabe tried to be a gentleman and leave some room between the two of them but Sam wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. He wasn’t sure who leaned in first but then there was the soft press of lips on his, Sam’s insistent tongue begging entrance, and his own moans in his ears. 

He straddled Sam’s lap, his fingers twisted in Sam’s hair. Sam tasted like raspberries and wine and the bright notes of citrus. One of Sam’s hands clutched at his hip, pulling him forward, while the other cupped his ass. He groaned as Sam pushed up, rutting against him. His cock rubbed against the denim of his jeans with almost too much friction. He could feel Sam getting hard against his hip and he groaned at the sensation. He pulled his hands from Sam’s hair, mouths still locked together, and went to work unbuttoning their jeans. He reached into Sam’s open fly and rubbed his hand down the front of Sam’s already damp boxers. He was hot, even through the thin cotton, and Gabe relished the heat against his palm. Sam groaned into his mouth, his hips lifting again at the touch, chasing Gabe’s hand. Gabe pulled his waistband down and Sam’s cock came free, curving toward his stomach in a delectable arch. Gabe wrapped his hand around it again, shivering at the heavy, slick feel of it. 

“God, I was hoping you were proportionate” he groaned into Sam’s mouth. 

Sam chuckled and then gasped as Gabe’s hand started stroking him. Long, slow strokes to start. Gabe wanted to savor the moment because Sam was too perfect and he didn’t want to forget any of this. 

Sam’s hand squeezed his ass, fingertips biting in almost painfully. The hand on his hip reached between them and quickly yanked the waistband of Gabe’s boxers down. He sucked in a breath as the air hit his cock and then moaned loudly when Sam’s large hand wrapped around his length. It was better than he had imagined. His palm was just the right amount of rough, his fingers putting just the right amount of pressure on all his most sensitive spots. After a few strokes Sam’s hand pushed his away and wrapped around them both. Gabe dropped his head onto Sam’s shoulder, panting hotly against his neck. He covered it in wet open mouth kisses, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin behind his ear. 

“Jesus Christ, Sam - Your hands.” He groaned. 

Sam chuckled again, gripping tighter. His strokes were faster now, twisting at the end and letting his thumb drag over the head of Gabe’s cock. The hot slide of their cocks against one another together with the maddening friction between them that wasn’t quite enough was making his head spin. He felt the tightening in his stomach, the warm pooling low in his belly and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He let out a small whine without meaning to and panted into Sam’s ear, “Close- so, close -Sam- Sam.” 

Sam nodded frantically next to him, a low growl coming out from between his clenched teeth. His hand sped up again and squeezed that much tighter. Sam’s body tensed under him and Gabe felt him shudder as he came. The hot wetness coated Gabe’s cock as well as Sam’s hand. Sam’s hand began to slow and Gabe whined again, “No, No. Sam, don’t stop, don’t stop.” He reached between them, wrapping Sam’s hand with his own and speeding back up. His body felt stretched, pulled taut like a bow string. He was so close, he just needed that push. He covered Sam’s mouth with his, licking into him again, tasting him. 

When he pulled back for air, Sam groaned. “Gabe, come on baby, I’ve got you. You’re so fucking gorgeous like this.”

And then the string snapped. His whole body bent forward, crashing against Sam’s as he came, his own wetness adding to their ruined shirts. He lay there slumped, feeling boneless, against Sam’s heaving chest. Sam rubbed a hand down his back and placed kisses across his forehead. 

They lay like that for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes. Gabe sat up gingerly, feeling a slight burn in his thigh muscles, the buzz of pleasure still in his veins. His shirt was cold and stuck to his stomach. 

He grimaced. “Should have taken our clothes off.” 

Sam laughed, looking down at the dark wet spot on the front of his shirt. “Yeah. I vote we remedy that before round two.” 

Gabe raised an eyebrow as he pulled his waistband back up, “Round two, huh?” 

Sam nodded, “Definitely.” 

Gabe laughed and stood on wobbly legs. “Come on kiddo, let’s get horizontal!” He said with a wink. Sam grinned, treating Gabe to his dimples once more. Gabe headed towards the bedroom door but stopped when he felt something soft hit him in the back. He turned around and saw Sam shirtless and smirking.  


Sam’s body was a work of art, a marble statue, some other cliché Gabe couldn’t think of at the moment. His snarky comment died on his lips as his eyes swept down his pecs and across his chiseled stomach muscles. 

“Oh my God. How are you real?” he said. Sam blushed again, the flush creeping down his chest. “Come on gorgeous! Oh,” he stopped, dropping his voice suggestively, “and bring the cheesecake.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gabe woke up to the sound of someone in his kitchen. He groaned, rolling over and snuggling into Sam’s side. Sam was spread out across the bed, his long limbs tangled up with Gabe as well as the sheets. Gabe smiled at the sight. 

The noise continued. Gabe groaned again and cursed the universe as his pulled out of Sam’s grasp and tumbled out of bed. He grabbed his discarded boxers off the floor, shimmying into them as he crossed the room. 

He shut the bedroom door softly behind him, hoping not to wake Sam. He wanted to kick the suspected interloper out of his apartment and crawl back into bed with the sleeping giant as quickly as possible. 

“Cassie, that better be you.” He said as he hit the threshold to the living room.  


The lamp was still on, as was the small light in the kitchen. He cursed himself inwardly for forgetting to put the leftovers in the fridge, but then he remembered exactly why he had been distracted and he smiled to himself. 

“Hello Gabe.” The familiar sight of his brother greeted him from the other side of the couch. “I was gonna stay the night but then I saw the food and wine and I thought you might have someone here. I was planning to leave when my friend was safe to drive home.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Your friend?” Castiel had never snuck anyone else into his apartment before. Well, Balthazar but he was family, so that didn’t really count. 

A man knelt up on the couch, his torso sticking up over the back. He had a plate cradled in his hands. 

“That’d be me. Sorry if I was too loud. Cas kept telling me to be quiet.” 

The guys eyes looked glassy and his face had a soft, almost smile to it. It turned remorseful as soon as he apologized but went back to a large grin after a moment. 

“Oh and your food is awesome by the way!” The man gestured with a bone, which Gabe assumed was from the lamb chops, clinking it against the plate in his enthusiasm. 

Gabe held back a laugh. His glanced at Castiel, who seemed to be having the same problem, if the small quirk at the corner of his mouth was any indication. 

“How high did you get this guy Cassie? Geez.”

“I’m a lightweight.” the guy said with an exaggerated shrug, “And we’ve been drinking too.”

Cas rolled his eyes and reached forward with one hand to push his friends shoulder. Gabe couldn’t hold back his laugh then. He shook his head, watching as Castiel’s expression softened some. 

“You are damn lucky that I love you little bro.” he said, shaking his head. “Well, to answer your earlier comment, yes I did have a date tonight and it went rather well. I would appreciate it –“ 

“Gabe?” Sam’s voice came from behind him and he groaned inwardly. He hoped this wasn’t about to get too awkward. He doubly hoped that Sam had thought to put something on before he left the bedroom. 

The man in question appeared a moment later, shirtless; jeans slung low on his hips. His hair was ruffled and it took everything in his power not to reach up and run his fingers through it.

“Sorry kiddo. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

“It’s fine. What’s going on?” Sam said as he yawned. He rubbed a hand over his face and Gabe felt his heart melt a little at the gesture. Damn, this guy was cute. Gabe wanted nothing more than to be back in bed with him, pressing soft kisses to his sleep warm skin and petting through his hair. His brother was really going to pay for interrupting them. 

“Well gorgeous, you remember that baby brother I told you about. The one who likes to randomly show up at my place from time to time? Ta-da!” he did a showy little wave in Cas’ direction.

Sam followed his wave and then his face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Dean?”

Cas’ friend had his head balanced on his folded arms on the back of the couch now, the plate held out in front of him. His eyes were closed but at the sound of his name they opened. 

“Sammy?”

Gabe’s eyebrows were both raised now, his eyes darting between the two men. 

“Dean, like your brother Dean?” 

Sam nodded. 

Cas looked over at Dean. “Wait, so that’s Sam?”

“Yeah. That’s Sammy.” 

Dean looked tired and drunk and like he was just going to roll with the punches for now. Cas was staring, his mouth a tight line of confusion, his head tilted in that way that had always made Gabe think of an owl. Gabe watched him, watched the gears turning in his head and then he just couldn’t help it. He let out a loud laugh, his head tipping back and his hands clapping loudly together. 

“Oh man, Cassie. This is priceless. I don’t know how you did it. You managed to make friends with the brother of the guy I’m seeing and sneak him into my apartment the night his brother is here with me. Wait until I tell Michael and Luke about this.” His grin was enormous. 

Castiel groaned, one hand coming up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. 

Gabe looked over at Sam, who was still standing quietly next to him. Sam’s face was all faux annoyance and Gabe couldn’t help but smile at him too. “You seriously think this is funny? My drunk-“

“and high!” Dean added, helpfully. Gabe shot him a finger gun salute. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “-drunk and high brother showing up in the middle of the night, with your brother, crashing our date?” 

Gabe nodded his head. “Yup! Hilarious.” He said. Sam’s smile was almost there now, a little curve to the edge of his mouth that Gabe really wanted to see fully realized. “Come on now, at least he thought the lamp chops were great.” Gabe added. 

Sam ran his hand through his hair, the smile finally coming out. “You are all ridiculous.” 

Gabe laughed again, picking up Sam’s hand and kissing the back of it. “Alright Cassie. You know I love you but you guys need to scram. You think Meg will let you crash with her for the night? I’ll give you money for a cab for both of you. Sam can get Dean’s car in the morning.” 

“Gabe. It’s fine, they can both go to my place. Dean has a key and Charlie won’t care. She’s probably still awake even.” 

He felt that warmth in his chest again. This guy really was something special and apparently he wanted to spend time with Gabe. Wanted it enough that he would open his home to Gabe’s little brother without a second thought. If Gabe thought he had it bed before, he was certain of it now. This guy was worth keeping and he was damn sure going to try. 

“Cas?” he asked, hoping that he would make a decision quickly. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Thank you, Sam. I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. Maybe we can all get coffee in the morning? Well, later this morning.”

Sam nodded. “That would be great. I was already supposed to meet up with Dean anyway.” 

Cas came around the couch, taking the plate out of Dean’s hands and walking it to the counter. Gabe walked back into the bedroom, finding his jeans and pulling his wallet out. He was glad he always kept a few bills in there in case of emergency and he pulled them out, taking them back to Cas. 

“See you in the morning little bro. Don’t let Deano doing anything stupid.” 

Cas nodded, taking the money and pulling Gabe in for a short one-armed hug. Gabe hugged him back, relishing it because Cas was not a touchy-feely person and he didn’t give hugs very often. 

“Come on Dean.” He said, patting the man on the shoulder. Dean stood sluggishly and followed him towards the front door. 

“Night bitch!” he called out. Gabe cocked an eyebrow in Sam’s direction but he was still smiling. 

“Night Jerk!” he called back. 

“He gets a special send off? I want one of those.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. He felt chilly now after standing around in his boxers for so long. “Thank you for what you did there. I know I laughed, but I really didn’t want him to ruin this.” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah I get it. I have a brother too, you know? And yeah I didn’t want them to ruin it either.”  
He placed a warm palm against Gabe’s cheek and he nuzzled into it. Sam leaned down and kissed him softly, just a press of lips but it zinged through Gabe’s body all the way to his toes. 

“Come on Sam-moose. Let’s get back in bed. It’s cold out here, I think we need to share body heat to stay alive.” He said after the broke apart. 

Sam laughed and scooped him up bridal style, carrying him back into the bedroom.

“Holy shit. I know this should be demeaning or something but it is soooooo not.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [ DestielTrashland ](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com).
> 
> As always a shout-out to my muse [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist/pseuds/moontourist)!


End file.
